


You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

by cozypancakes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, He Tian's father is a complete asshole, Lots of Angst, M/M, Romance, he tian's pov, inspired by mine- taylor swift, light sex scene in the beginning, takes place a few years after high school, taylor swift project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: He Tian's father is forcing him into an arranged marriage. Mo will not be the dirty little secret, but He Tian fears for both their safety if he refuses. The wedding day has arrived and He Tian has to make a choice.





	You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

He Tian covered the back of Mo Guan Shan’s hand with his own. He leaned over the trembling body and licked up his neck. Every movement, every inch of Mo, He Tian needed to remember everything. Mo’s grip on He Tian’s fingers grew stronger with each thrust He Tian gave. The noises that were coming out of his Little Mo were worthy of a high-scale porn movie. 

“Fuck,” He Tian gasped out. Mo was rocking back against him each time He Tian thrust in and it was driving He Tian wild. They were on the fast track to coming again at this pace. As much as He Tian wanted to stay glued to Mo’s sweaty back, he straightened up. He Tian placed his hands on Mo’s hips, slowing down their pace. Mo whimpered at the change of pace. There would be times where they enjoyed a slow fuck, looking into each others eyes lovingly and all that shit. Yet He Tian knew that they both preferred hard and fast, both gasping for breath and clinging to their sanity. He Tian wanted to give Mo what he wanted. He really did. But they’d already fucked twice that night. He Tian knew this would be the last time for the night and he wanted it to last as long as possible. 

“He Tian,” Mo growled. He turned his head to look up at him. He Tian’s hips stuttered from the heated look Mo was giving him. “Harder,” Mo pleaded. His redhead tried to move his hips at a faster rate but He Tian simply tightened his hold.

“A little longer, love,” He Tian whispered. He kept his thrusts slow and deep. He Tian closed his eyes, focusing the best he could on how Mo felt around his throbbing dick. His thumb started to rub circles into Mo’s soft skin. 

There was a sharp pang in his heart. All of this would be gone come morning...He Tian gave himself ten more seconds of the slow pace. He needed to cherish his last time with Mo. 

“Tian, please,” Mo begged. 

“Alright, love,” He Tian said. He shifted his knees on the bed and readjusted his grip on Mo’s hips. In the interest of prolonging the inevitable, He Tian gradually sped up his pace. Their moans and the creak of the bed began to fill the room again. “Fuck, Little Mo, you’re still so tight,” He Tian groaned out. Mo was too far gone in the sensation of He Tian pounding his prostate to reply. He Tian kept up the brutal pace, feeling his orgasm within his grasp. 

He Tian moved his hand from Mo’s hip to wrap around his dick. Mo gave a strangled cry when He Tian began stroking his dick at the same pace that he was fucking into him with. “Tian!” Mo screamed. He Tian watched Mo cling to the bed sheets, his knuckles white. 

It took only a few more strokes and thrusts for Mo to arch his back, let out a long string of cusses and moans, and cover He Tian and the bed with his hot cum. The sight was so hot that He Tian felt his own orgasm overtake him soon after. He came deep in Mo’s ass, hips grinding against him to ride out his orgasm. 

He Tian could feel his arms and legs trembling from the exertion. He used the last bit of his strength to gently move himself and Mo so they were spooning. He Tian wrapped his arms around Mo and buried his face into the crook of his neck. 

They lay in silence for a while, both catching their breath. 

“Tian…” Mo began. 

He Tian tightened his arms around Mo. “Please,” He Tian said, voice near breaking. “Let’s talk in the morning.” He Tian wasn’t sure if Mo would do as he asked. His body was still relaxed against He Tian. He took that as a good sign. Though He Tian had been putting off the conversation for weeks and months now. Mo may not grant him another few hours of sleep. 

He Tian waited with baited breath to hear Mo’s response. “Good night,” Mo whispered. He Tian felt his body instinctually melt into Mo. 

“Good night, Little Mo.”

* * *

 

He Tian woke up to the sound of Mo getting dressed. The pain in his chest was instant and brought him to full awareness. He sat up in bed, blinking his eyes at the harsh light. Mo looked over his shoulder at him. Shit, He Tian took in the puffy, red eyes and felt the guilt try to drown him.  “Morning,” Mo mumbled. He turned his head back as he buttoned his jeans and bent down to pick up his shirt. He Tian drank in the sight of Mo’s bare skin before it disappeared from his sight. 

“Morning,” He Tian said. His voice was rough from sleep. Mo had finished dressing and was now staring out the windows, back as stiff as a board. He Tian did his best to keep his sigh in. There was no time to put off this conversation anymore. He quickly stood up from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He turned back to look at Mo on the other side of the bed. He Tian could feel every small crack as his heart broke. “Mo,” He Tian called out. He could hear the pain in his voice. He was at a loss for words. What could he possibly say? “Can we just-”

“Just what?” Mo growled. Fuck, this was going to be ugly. “Ignore it? Not talk about it?” Mo turned around to face him. “We’ve ignored this for seven fucking months,” Mo yelled. 

He Tian rubbed his hands over his face. “I know. I know. I’m sorry,” He Tian said. He let out a sigh. “I don’t want to fight.” 

“Fine,” Mo said. He grabbed his keys off the nightstand and started to walk away. 

“Wait, Mo, no. That’s not what I meant!”

Mo spun around. “You don’t want to talk about it so what exactly are we supposed to do?” 

He Tian stared at Mo, hoping something would come to him. “I don’t want you to leave like this,” He Tian said. 

“How else is this supposed to end, He Tian?” 

“It doesn’t have to en-”

“You’re getting married today!” Mo yelled. He Tian flinched. There it was. The thing they’d been avoiding talking about for months now. 

“It’s an arranged marriage,” He Tian said, holding on to his lifeline. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that by the end of today you’ll be married and we’ll…” Mo looked down at the floor, unable to finish his sentence. 

“Mo, we don’t have to be over,” He Tian pleaded. He took a tentative step forward. Mo took a step back. He was furiously shaking his head. 

“I told you; I told you at the start that I wasn’t going to be your fucking mistress, He Tian.” 

He Tian wanted to yell and kick and punch and fuck this pain in his chest was getting worse and worse. “I love you,” He Tian said. It came out as a near whisper, the pain stealing away his voice.

Mo looked up at him then. There were angry tears in his eyes. “You’re getting married,” he repeated. 

“It’s a business transaction. I don’t want this!”

“But this is how it is!” Mo yelled back. 

“What would you have me do?” He Tian felt the anger and impotence of the last few months creep up on him. “Tell my father to fuck off! I’d love to but it’ll end with a funeral today rather than a wedding. Run away? You wouldn’t leave your family and I would never ask that of you. And my fucking father would find me anyway. I don’t have a choice in this! I piss him off and he comes after you!”

“Fucking stop that! You keep using that as an excuse!”

“An excuse?! You think I’m joking? My dad is a fucking mafia boss, Mo! He wouldn’t flinch in killing you, especially not if he knew it would destroy me.”

“So you’re just going to let yourself be sold off? For the rest of your life? You’re okay with that?”

“Tell me what to do, Mo. Tell me how to fix this with both of us alive at the end of the day. Tell me what to fucking do, and I’ll do it.” He Tian’s gaze didn’t waiver from Mo’s heated one. His throat was raw, from the yelling and the heartbreak. 

“I can’t do that,” Mo said after a long pause. “This is your life, He Tian. You have to decide what you want.” He Tian watched Mo look around the apartment. He’d noticed Mo slowly taking all of his personal things back throughout the last two weeks. It broke He Tian’s heart to see the empty space in his drawer and the missing toiletries in the bathroom. 

“Mo, please,” He Tian begged. He didn’t know what he was begging for. For Mo to stay with him through this? For Mo to ask him to cut ties with his family? For Mo to tell him to go to the police and rat out his family like he’d done the first time He Tian had come home after a beating? 

Mo shook his head back and forth, looking down at the floor. This was it then. He’d known it was coming for months now. He knew there was an end date to their relationship from the moment he’d sat down in his father’s office seven months ago. 

He Tian opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Mo beat him to it. “I love you too but I can’t do this.” 

And with that, Mo turned around and walked out of the apartment. 

And He Tian’s heart broke completely.

* * *

 

The room went from being a blur of color to well-defined furniture. He Tian blinked his eyes, trying to focus. He looked around himself. He was in his hotel room. His hands were holding on to his necktie. He Tian let out a deep sigh. He’d been doing this since morning. He’d be running on autopilot and then everything would suddenly come back into clarity. He didn’t bother trying to retrace his steps to this moment. He focused on his reflection in the mirror and tried again to continue with his necktie. 

It was pointless though. Now that he was putting thought into it, He Tian was unable to remember the right steps. He let his arms fall to his side. He could leave, right now. Walk out that door and out of this life. But then he’d remember the puppy from his childhood or the many house servants that would suddenly disappear and He Tian would feel rooted to his spot. The door to his room opened and in walked his brother. 

“You’re not ready,” He Cheng stated. He Tian didn’t bother to respond. He kept his gaze steady on his reflection, wiping his face of emotion. “The ceremony starts in an hour.” His brother stood behind him for a moment. When it became obvious that He Tian was not going to continue getting dressed, He Cheng walked over to him. 

His brother took over the job of tying his necktie. “Why the long face, brother?” He Tian stared at a fixed point on his brother’s suit. The last thing he wanted was to chit-chat. “All you have to do is stand there and say ‘I do’ at the right moment. Then you’re done.” He Cheng finished with his necktie and turned to grab his jacket. “Well, you also have to consummate the marriage before leaving.” He Tian felt all the blood rush out of his face. How was he going to do this? He had been so caught up with Mo leaving that he hadn’t given any thought to what would happen afterwards. 

“If you’re going to puke, do it now. Father won’t take well to such weaknesses in front of him.”

He Tian did feel the room spinning around him. Not expecting any help from his brother, He Tian cautiously made his way to the couch. Consummate the marriage...Sure, he’d fooled around with a few people in his youth, but he’d lost his virginity to Mo Guan Shan. He’d only ever been with Mo. Now he was expected to go and sleep with a stranger? And then what? Would they be moving in together? Fuck, the room was spinning. He Tian put his head in his hands. He’d done such a good job ignoring this whole mess that he really knew nothing about what was supposed to come after this day.

“Calm down,” He Cheng said. “She’s pretty.” He Tian wasn’t really concerned about that. The first problem was that she wasn't Mo. The second one being that she was a “she” to begin with. “You fuck her and then you get to go back home to your boyfriend.” 

He Tian was able to keep the sob in but he still flinched at the reminder. There was silence for a while. He Tian could feel his brother’s eyes on him. 

“What happened?” 

He Cheng’s tone of voice had shifted. It had taken on that commanding tone he’d heard during important missions or when He Tian’s life was at risk. What was the point of hiding this from He Cheng? Better that he knew that Mo wasn’t in the picture anymore. That way there was at least a small possibility that Mo would stop being in danger. 

“Mo is out of my life now,” He Tian said with as much force as he could muster. There was something about saying it out loud to another person…

“Why?” 

He Tian finally lifted his head.  _ Why? _ He’d never heard a more stupid question. He Tian spread his arms out wide. “Is this fucked up situation not enough?”

“He left because of the marriage?” He Cheng sounded genuinely confused. He Tian was losing his mind

“Of course he fucking left because of the marriage!” 

“You’re completing your duty. You don’t even know the other person,” He Cheng said. 

He Tian wanted to punch his brother. “Yes, well, Mo is actually a normal fucking human. He doesn’t want to be with me when I’m married to someone else.” 

He Cheng stayed silent for a little while. He Tian started pacing around the room. Talking about Mo was bringing all the desperation to the forefront of He Tian’s mind. 

“The marriage won’t change anything,” He Cheng finally spoke up. 

“Fuck off.”

“She doesn’t expect you to be faithful. You don’t even have to live together if you don’t want to. Things can continue the same with him. Why are you disagreeing?”

He Tian had been shaking his head while He Cheng kept talking. “You don’t understand,” He Tian said.

His brother crossed his arms over his chest. “Then explain it to me.” 

He Tian stopped moving and looked at his brother. “If I’m married to someone else, then...then I could never marry him.” He Tian was saying too much. Yet he felt compelled to make sure his brother understood exactly what he was giving up today. 

“And that’s important to him?” 

“Yes! And to me!” He Tian yelled. “I’m not like you. I won’t be satisfied doing my duty and marrying a stranger because Father said so. I want love. I have the fucking love of my life and I watched him walk out the door this morning. And I couldn’t fucking stop him. I stood there and did nothing.” He Tian let himself fall back onto the couch. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t care to see the expression on He Cheng’s face. “I don’t want to be in this business. Take the apartment and the cars and the credit cards. I’d give it all up in a heartbeat if I could be with Mo without having to worry about Father’s reaction.” There were tears streaming down his face now. He couldn’t stop them. He Tian simply stayed perfectly still on the couch, gaze fixed on the ceiling. He’d lost everything. But he’d go through with the marriage to guarantee Mo’s safety. If he had to live a miserable life under his Father’s thumb, at the very least he could make sure Mo didn’t have to worry about the mob coming after him. 

He Cheng started making his way towards the door. On impulse and some strange need to not be the only person who knew this secret, He Tian said, “I bought a ring.” 

He Tian could see his brother stand in front of the door for a few moments. 

“You have half an hour before the ceremony. Be ready.” 

He Tian stayed in his uncomfortable position on the couch, letting the tears fall. It wasn’t until after He Cheng had left that He Tian realized a small part of him had been hoping He Cheng would help him out of this.

* * *

 

“We are gathered here today…”

How did he get here?

After all his rebellious acts and his promises to himself that he’d never fall into this business...he was now standing in a hotel conference room, on the verge of marrying a complete stranger. Was it really for Mo’s safety? He Tian knew he’d do anything to keep Mo and his family safe. 

_ “You keep using that as an excuse!” _

It wasn’t. He Tian would give up the money and power. He would. None of that mattered to him. What was the point of being able to travel anywhere in the world if Mo wouldn’t be by his side anymore? What was the point of the luxurious apartment if he wasn’t waking up next to Mo? It wasn’t about the money; it had never been about the money. 

“...It is always a joyous occasion when two spirits find one another…”

He Tian would’ve walked out of this the moment his father told him if it was just about the money. But He Tian couldn’t think of a way to get out of this without pissing his father off.

Was that it? Was He Tian scared of his father? Absolutely. Ever since he was a child he’d been terrified of his father. He Tian had tried to run away various times because of his father. His fear wasn’t unfounded. He Tian knew that. So why was he doubting himself now? 

_ “So you’re just going to let yourself be sold off?” _

That’s all he was to his father. If he couldn’t make use of He Tian somehow, he was worthless. All his life he’d fought against his father’s wishes. And then Mo had come into the picture and He Tian had wanted to fight so Mo and him could have a normal life. He Tian wasn’t sure when he stopped fighting. Somewhere along the line he had started complying with his father’s wishes. All for the sake of keeping Mo safe. Or that’s what He Tian told himself at least. 

He Tian didn’t want to lose Mo. But instead of fighting for his freedom, he’d given it up. Now, Mo was gone and he was going to be legally bonded to the woman standing in front of him. 

What was the point?

He Tian raised his eyes from the random point he’d been staring at. The bride had her eyes on the wedding official. He Tian almost wished that her viel didn’t obscure her eyes. Maybe, if he saw that she was as miserable as he was, he’d have the guts to walk away from this. 

_ “Tell me what to do, Mo.” _

He Tian wanted to laugh. He was so messed up. Why did he have more compassion for this complete stranger than for himself? Who cared if she was content to go through with this, if she was an obedient child like He Cheng?  _ He Tian _ didn’t want to do this. Wasn’t that enough?

_ “This is your life.” _

“If anyone present today has a reason for why this couple cannot be together, speak now or-”

“I do.”

He Tian was looking straight at the official, avoiding anyone else’s eyes.

“No, no, young man,” the official said. “We’re not at that part yet.”

“I object,” He Tian clarified. He Tian could hear the scrape of chairs behind him as people stood up. 

“Tian,” his father warned. 

“There won’t be a wedding a today,” He Tian said. He turned back to look at his father and brother. He’d never seen his father so uncomposed before. 

“Of course, there will be!”

“I’m not getting married.” He Tian had never stood up to his father like this. His heart was racing in his chest. At any moment, his father could reach for his gun and-

His father started advancing on him and despite his best efforts, He Tian flinched back. He Tian really hadn’t thought this through at all. He Cheng stepped forward and placed a hand on their father’s arm. “Father, we have company,” He Cheng reminded him. 

“This wedding will continue,” his father repeated. 

It took all his strength, but He Tian managed to say, “No.”

The door to the conference room burst open then. He Tian’s heart skipped a bit. Was it Mo? A quick glance to the door told He Tian that it was not Mo coming to rescue him. It was one of the family lawyers. He Tian had no idea what was going on. He was even more confused when the lawyer came up to him. 

“Sir, I have the NDA you asked for all set,” the lawyer told him. “It is ready for you and your father to sign.”

“NDA?” his father growled. He yanked the document from the lawyers hand and started flipping through it. He Tian looked from the lawyer to his father and then his gaze landed on his brother. He Cheng had a very familiar expression on his face, one that He Tian knew all too well. It was his shut-up-and-let-me-fix-this face. He Tian felt his heart soar. Was He Cheng actually going to save him from this? 

“You piece of shit!” He Tian quickly moved his gaze back to his father. “You think you can threaten me!”

He Tian had no fucking clue what was going on. But his father didn’t need to know that. “Threaten is such a harsh word,” He Tian said. He slipped into his mask, the one he’d use at school and in public. His haughty, rich boy persona was one he’d cultivated to a T over the years. “It’s a compromise.” His father’s hand twitched. It must have been taking all his energy not to hit him right now. “And it’s my final offer.” He Tian placed his hands inside his pants pockets and gave his father the most arrogant expression he could muster. They stared down at each other. He could tell his father was waiting for him to break. He Tian almost wanted to. He had no idea what was in that contract. But He Cheng had gotten him out of messy situations before, going so far as to lie to their father when necessary. He Tian had no choice but to trust him with this.

“Get. Me. A. Pen,” his father bit out. The lawyer He Tian had forgotten about produced a pen immediately. His father yanked it out of his grip and quickly signed the paper. He threw it over at He Tian. He Tian resisted the urge to give his brother a questioning gaze. That would definitely not go unnoticed by his father. Without breaking his cocky facade, He Tian took the pen and contract and signed his part. 

“I’ll hold on to this,” He Tian said, slipping the NDA into the manila envelope. 

“Get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

“I’ll escort him out,” He Cheng offered. He roughly took a hold of He Tian’s arm and yanked him out of the conference room. Neither of them dared even look at each other until the elevator doors were closed. 

“What the-”

“It’s an NDA agreement. You don’t speak a word of our ‘business’ to  _ anyone _ and father stays out of your life and anyone who is associated with you or their nuclear family.”

It took He Tian a while to understand the legal jargon. “I don’t rat you out to the police...and my friends stay safe?”

“Yes,” He Cheng replied. “If anything happens to any of them that can somehow be traced back to father, the NDA is null and void.” 

He Tian stared down at the little paper that was the key to his freedom. “Do you think he’ll keep his word?” 

He could feel He Cheng’s eyes on him. Even after everything that had happened this past hour, something in He Tian didn’t want to believe it was true. 

“I’ll make sure he does.”

He Tian turned to look at his brother. Yet He Cheng had already turned back to stare ahead, face emotionless. There had been something in his brother’s voice…

“How long did you have this planned?” He Tian asked. His head was still spinning. 

“Since I left your room earlier today.”

“Seriously? You were gonna let me go through with this otherwise, asshole?” 

He Cheng shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t know how you felt about it till then.” 

Right, the crying and all that. He Tian turned to look at the NDA. He needed to make copies and put this in a safe soon. 

“Also, the NDA voids your trust fund.”

“Yeah, I figured,” He Tian said. 

“Doesn’t affect anything under your name,” He Cheng added. 

“I don’t have anything un-” He Tian passed.  _ His Ferrari! _ It had been a birthday present from He Cheng. The deed had his name on it. He Tian looked back at the doors. They’d open any minute now. He was actually free. 

“I’ll pack up some stuff from the apartment and send them to you.”

“Thanks,” He Tian said. It was weird. He wasn’t used to being so emotional around his brother. The simple thanks was hard for him to get out. Luckily, the elevator doors opening saved him from having to say anything more. 

“I’m going out on a limb with this. Don’t ruin it,” He Cheng advised. He Tian looked up at his brother and gave a short nod. He stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. 

He started mindlessly walking towards the exit. He was free? He was actually free of his father and the whole business? He Tian felt like he was floating. This was it. He had never even dared dream about this. He bumped into someone and mumbled an apology. He looked away from the manila envelope holding his freedom.  _ Mo. _ He had to go find Mo. Or call him. He started to pick up his pace. He had to ask Mo that question that-

A blur of red had He Tian turning on his heels. There was Mo running towards the elevators. 

_ He came to get me… _

“Mo!” He Tian yelled out. Mo glanced back at him and then did a double take. Mo Guan Shan was completely red and out of breath, sweat all over his face. He rushed over to where He Tian stood. 

“Was I- I mean, are you…”

He Tian held up his left hand. No ring. “You came for me,” He Tian said, a huge smile on his face.

“Of course I fucking did.”

Next thing He Tian knew, Mo was rushing towards him. Mo started kissing him, in the middle of the lobby. He Tian wrapped his arms around his Little Mo. He wasted no time in licking Mo’s lower lip and moving his tongue into Mo’s mouth. The moan Mo let out was definitely inappropriate for public. But neither of them could care. He Tian kept running his tongue along Mo’s, practically fucking his mouth. 

He was perfectly content with standing there and making out with Mo forever, but just as quickly as Mo had jumped into his arms, Mo was pulling back. He Tian figured he’d embarrassed Mo. But then he was being yanked out of the hotel lobby. He Tian tightened his grip on the envelope and tried to match Mo’s hurried step. 

“Wow, hey, where’s the fire?” He Tian teased. 

“We have to get out of here,” Mo said. 

He Tian let himself be dragged, too blissfully happy in that moment. “So impatient to get me in bed again?” 

Mo turned back towards him, almost forcing He Tian to run into him. “Are you fucking serious? You said it yourself! Your Dad wants us dead so we need to act fast. I talked to my friend from the next town over, we can stay with him for a few days-”

“Wait, wait, hold on.”

“I’m telling you we don’t have time,” Mo urged. 

“Mo,” He Tian said. He cupped Mo’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him. “We don’t have to run. I made a deal with my father. Well, it was Cheng’s idea but-”

“What kind of deal?” Mo’s voice was heavy with skepticism. He Tian raised the manila envelope in his hand. 

“I don’t say anything about the family business, my father doesn’t lift a hand against you or your family,” He Tian explained.

Mo stared at the envelope. He was glaring, obviously not believing that a little paper could stop a mafia boss. He Tian was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea. He Tian moved his hand to cup Mo’s cheek. “We’re safe,” He Tian promised. 

And then they were kissing again. With tongue and teeth because they didn’t know how else to express their emotions. Mo pulled back again, “I love you.” Oh, right, there were words too. 

“I love you too, Little Mo,” He Tian said. 

“You’re free,” Mo let out in a sigh of relief. 

“And all yours, love” He Tian told him. Mo’s cheeks tinged red. 

“Come on,” Mo said. “You’re staying with my mom and me tonight.”

He Tian hesitated. “It may need to be for more than a night.”

“What do you mean?” 

“The little paper that gives me my freedom also means I’m disowned. No apartment or unlimited credit card anymore. The only thing I have to my name is the car. I’ll sell it and be out of your hair before you-”

“You can stay,” Mo cut in. The blush was much more noticeable now. “If you want.”

He Tian leaned down to kiss him. He loved this boy so fucking much. That also reminded He Tian of something. “I’d like that,” he said. 

“Let’s go.” Mo turned around to start walking towards the train station. 

He Tian took in one more deep breath. He’d thought standing up to his father would be the scariest thing he did today, but he was obviously wrong. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and took out the little black box he’d been carrying around for three months. He quickly got down on one knee, the box open towards Mo and called out Mo’s name. 

He watched as the red head turned back around and his eyes settled first on He Tian’s position and then on the ring. 

Mo spoke up before He Tian could even open his mouth.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than twice as long as any fic I've written in the last three months. I've had this idea going through my head for months now and am so happy I finished it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments so I know you all are enjoying the fics!
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter @cozypancakes!


End file.
